I Loved You
by Lucy Heartbreaker
Summary: Nothing would make her stop loving him, not even him turning to the demon END, no matter how much he hurt her and threw her around she would bring him back no matter what. NaLu angst/one-shot, some gore? Enjoy!
**A/N:** Well hello there! It's been quite a while hasn't it? I come again to bring you something I found in my archives, something I guess I was going to post and never did? It's probably not up to date or accurate with the ending of Fairy Tail, but hey I guess I can post this until I make new content! I hope you guys enjoy this, whatever it is.

...

She loved him. There was no doubt in her mind that she would do anything for this man. No matter how many buildings they've destroyed, how airheaded and stubborn he was, she would never stop loving him.

No matter what.

Even now, as the world burned and crumbled around her, blood trickling down her chin as it pooled into a small puddle beneath her, she still did.

Even though it was all his fault.

"Nat...su..." Lucy coughed out, her face never leaving contact with the cold and hard dirt beneath her. She could barely move, her mind screamed 'get up' but her body would not comply as the only thing she really could do was tremble.

Her hands balled up into fist, her knuckles turning white from how much she had strained herself just to mutter his name. She can't give up now, not when she's so close to bringing him back.

Back from the hell he was dragged into, his mind and very soul began to deteriorate from the END not too long ago, but it felt like a century to the celestial mage.

When she finally pushed herself onto her knees, she held back a scream that threatened to spill from her throat. Her other hand would slide down to her hip, longing to take a hold of her keys and begging they would give her the last bit of hope she needed.

There was nothing there.

"Is that it?" His voice was cold and demanding, the way he spoke sounded as if there had been two people talking at once. One was demonic, the other was his usual tone of voice. It was disgustingly horrifying, as if the Natsu she knew was still there, but the demon refused to let him go from his prison.

With hesitation she would turn her gaze to the form a few feet away from her. Her chocolate eyes deprived of the light and glimmer they once had as his own piercing eyes met them. The pupil was now slit much like a reptile, and his sclera were now tainted a pitch-black color.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them spill. That would give him what he wanted, and she wasn't about to do that. Lucy would force herself to stand once more, the blood and dirt which covered her clothing and skin was of no concern to her at the current moment.

"Please..." She began, her throat felt dry and coarse, but she would speak as loud as she could. The small word had little effect on the demon before her and he simply scoffed to it. The sneer on his face curled up into something more menacing than before.

The expression on his face wasn't Natsu at all, in fact it was as if it was some other person entirely and it might as well be. The growl emanating from his throat wasn't humanlike either and the scales which had been scattered across his skin were alien to her.

She just wanted the Natsu she knew back, why did it have to be the END?

"Come back to me, Natsu-" She practically begged at this point, and when she took a step towards him it was met with a painful jab to her gut. His fist rammed into her, causing her to cough up blood once more and almost fall to her knees again, but she stood her ground.

"Don't you ever shut up?!" He growled once more, retracting his fist before he lunged another to her throat. His hand clamped around her neck and she was so fragile he could have snapped her in two whenever he felt like it.

"You're annoying, did you really think you could do ANYTHING to stop what's already begun?"

She really did think that.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he wouldn't allow it as she felt his claws dig into her flesh and cause her blood to pour out from under it. She flinched and shut her eyes tightly unable to stop the yell which followed.

It was as if her screams were music to his ears as his mouth curled once again into a devilish grin. "That's better." He spoke, and before long he lifted her higher before crashing her down into the earth. The impact causing the ground to crack and create a small crater in the Earth.

She yelled once again as she could practically hear her bones crack under the pressure of the slam. This was painful, not just in a body sense, but for her emotions as well.

Once he felt her body go limp, he would release his grip and lift himself away from her body. His fingers were covered in her blood and he spared a glance to her before he would look to his hand and lift it towards his lips.

Sticking out his tongue, he lapped up the warm liquid from his fingers before licking his lips and smirking once again. "It's sweet, too bad." He sounded disappointed, however it was for a split second before he shrugged turning his body away. He had to do more, he would destroy this world and all that came with it. He had to, it was what he was made for.

"Wait."

The demon would stop in his tracks, eyes widening in disbelief, but he quickly wiped the look from his face as he turned to face her once again. He would open his large dragon wings that rested on his back in a menacing way, wondering just how she survived that impact.

"I'm... not... done yet..." Almost surprisingly Lucy spoke, her arm raising to push herself from the ground once more as strands of her hair stuck to her face from the dried-up blood on it. She looked up to him from beneath her brows, the glare she gave would rival even Erza's and would send shivers up even the worst person's spine. Not to END, though.

She soon brought herself up to her feet once again, stumbling only a little bit before stabilizing herself. As much as she wanted to fall to her knees she couldn't, she wouldn't, she had no magic power left but she just had to try, she had to for Natsu.

He would've done the same for her.

"Why..."

These words caused the blonde to look towards the demon once again, confusion now swirling in her eyes. Why? It was the most humanish word he had said ever since he turned END.

She thought for a way to answer him properly. He deserved an answer, demon or not, this was still her best friend. Looking towards her hand she clenched it once again and took a step forward. This time it was different however, he had let her take that step this time.

 _Just a tap and she'd fall over, she's almost done._

Yes, that was why he hadn't done anything this time. He had no reason to, he could throw her about all he wanted to but if she didn't put up a fight it wouldn't be as fun. This was the reason he had been playing with his food for so long. She was annoying yes, but she entertained him.

He glanced down towards her when he saw her come close enough to be inches apart. Heh, it was rather funny, he wondered if he would be able to blow on her and it would make her fall over. He probably could, but he didn't put that to the test. He was curious, yes actually CURIOUS, to know what she intended to do.

"Because," She slowly began, her breathing had quickened as the eyebrows on the one she once called her friend rose.

Because? Come on Lucy, spit it out, anything. You must try, you just... must...

 _I can't._

It was as if a dam had been broken, tears began to flow out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks like waterfalls. She began to sob, her hands raising to wipe away the tears, but they were still coming strong. The mage was a dirty, bloody, cry baby, and she couldn't care less.

Every part of her hurt, she felt that if she made one turn too quickly she'd snap whatever stable bone she had left. The shaking and trembling from her sobs didn't help.

Natsu wanted to be disgusted, he wanted to punch her in the face so hard she'd go flying far, far away from him. At the same time, he wanted to hold her face and wipe away her tears. He wanted to pull her close and tell her it's alright.

No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't. He wouldn't dare.

"Stop that!" he practically roared, irritation evident in the demon's eyes as he grabbed her shoulder roughly causing her to yelp and lower her face in an attempt to hide herself. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide, go back to how it was before he turned this way.

This only made her sobbing worse and she began to full on wail. Was she scared? Or did she just not care anymore?

"Stop..." He repeated, his fingers digging into her small shoulders for the second time, but she didn't even flinch. What she saw next, was enough to stop her breathing.

Pain, pain flashed through his demonic eyes for a quick second. If she had not looked up for that moment, she wouldn't have caught it, but she did. She lifted her head once more, the tears still streaming down her cheeks but this time her expression was full of wonder.

Was she getting to him? She held onto that hope and tried to clutch at the straws.

"I can't," Lucy stated. "I miss you, Natsu!" With as much strength she could muster, the female practically threw herself onto him.

Yes, Lucy Heartfilia had just THROWN herself at a killer demon from hell, one of Zeref's prized possessions. Was she insane? Probably. Did she care? Not really.

It didn't register in his mind at first, her frail arms wrapped around his body and squeezed him as tightly as she could with how little strength she had. He was still warm, a little more than usual, but somehow, she felt comfort from hugging this Natsu.

"Let's go back home together, OK?" Whispering, she would bury her face into his chest as the tears wouldn't stop. "Let's go back to Fairy Tail and have more adventures. We'll bring Happy, Erza, Gray..."

"Please...?"

Please. Again, with that word.

"L..." She didn't move from her position when she heard the letter fall from his lips. "Luce...?"

He said her name, that was enough to make her heart skip a beat. It wasn't the demon; the two voices had faded to one when he had said it and when she looked up from her position in his chest his eyes had been flickering from his usual ones back to the demonic ones.

The sparkle had practically lit up her eyes as she felt herself smile widely. "Natsu!" She called out to him and continued to hug him as much as she could, snuggling her face into his chest once again.

He began to raise his arms; his eyes had shut tightly before he opened them again and they revealed to be white once more. "Luce, I'm..." He couldn't speak, he had no idea what to say.

"It's ok, Natsu." She whispered once again breathlessly. "It's ok-"

Splatter.

"Honestly you have always been so gullible." The END demon smirked wickedly, his hand had impaled her through her stomach and right out her back, his arm covered in deep red as his claws held pieces of her clothing from the impact.

Pain was first, she could feel as his sharp claws shredded her insides and made its way out the back like a bullet. She couldn't stop the flow of blood that had begun to drip from the corners of her mouth, her eyes wet with tears would look up to his face with the most sickening sight of betrayal.

Her sight had begun to spot, darkness faded in and out as she could feel her legs give out from under her when he yanked his arm from her.

 _I never got to tell you._

Her body fell like a limp doll as she laid on the floor, pale and bloody with eyes wide like saucers, the light finally fading from them as they simply turned dark brown and lifeless. Her ears filled with white noise, but in the distance, she could hear his cackling before she watched his legs carry him from her.

It was a last effort, but she reached out to him. Just as she did many times in the past, but this time she wasn't greeted with the brush of his fingers or his hand wrapping around hers to pull her away to safety. She was left to die, by the very person who had shown her this life of wizards and guilds.

 _These feelings I never got to convey to you, the ones that you will no longer hear me sing. The words, I love you, I'll take them... to the grave._

...

Thanks for reading, hope this wasn't TOO horrible and there may be some spelling mistakes? Oh well though, until next story. 3


End file.
